


Gugma

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Jaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Gugma which means love.





	Gugma

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed but I needed to share this one. Fruit of my no sleep might. There are a lot of errors in the story but hope you still like it.

"Yunhyeong, I will punch him in the face. Like really." Bobby says as he clenched his fist while trying to contain his anger.

"It's okay, Bob! I'm fine though. It's not like this is the first time." Yunhyeong answered with a much calmer voice than the other.

"Exactly the point here, Song Yunhyeong." Bobby breath in and sigh out loudly. "Not the first time."

Bobby flops himself beside his same-aged friend.

"It's not the first time that you're here in my room sulking instead of cooking the devil's meal." Bobby said in a sarcastic matter.

"Let's just get over with it. we can't go to Australia with me being pouty and sulky over a photo art gallery exhibit." Yunhyeong replied.

Before Bobby could even say a word, a soft knock interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Yunhyeong while mouthing 'who'.

Without any idea, Yunhyeong just shrugged.

"If you are Hanbin, get lost." Bobby shouted to respond the soft knock.

"Idiot. it's Jinhwan." The man on the other side replied.

"Come in." Bobby answered again.

Jinhwan got little annoyed on how Bobby responded to his knock but when he saw Yunhyeong inside the room, he kinda understood why.

"Spill it. What did your boyfriend do this time?" Jinhwan asked while facing Yunhyeong.

Silence.

"Well, his supposed to be boyfriend went on a date..." Bobby answered but before he could finish his sentence Yunhyeong interrupted.

"It's not a date." He rebutted.

Bobby just shrugged and responded "Whatever makes you feel better."

"Can't you just break up with him already? It is getting tiring." Jinhwan said.

"I tried. You both know that I tried." Yunhyeong uttered as he slowly bows his head down.

"Enlighten me again as to why inviting him for a trip to Jeju is a way of trying to end your relationship with Hanbin?" Jinhwan questioned.

"It started there, then it must end there." Yunhyeong replied.

"Oh my gosh, you are hopeless." Bobby added.

"Whatever! You are not allowed to be near him when we go to Australia, don't choose him as your partner in Bestfriend and even the solo for Cocktail. Ignore him. Have an upperhand on this relationship, Yunhyeong. Just this ones. Stick with any of us except him. please." Jinhwan said with full concern to Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong nodded as a sign of agreeing.

A week in Australia, Yunhyeong thought. He can't go near nor talk tp Hanbin. it's easy, he can definitely do that.

While packing his things, Yunhyeong noticed that someone entered his bedroom. Without even looking, he knows that it is Hanbin.

Yunhyeong felt that a pair of arms snaked over his hips. However, before Hanbin could tightened his supposed back hug Yunhyeong was able to avoid it.

"Don't you dare." Yunhyeong said in swearing voice under his breath.

Hanbin must've felt that heavy air, so instead of defying what the later said like he always do he ought to follow this time.

"What's the matter?" Hanbin asked.

"Nothing." Yunhyeong replied.

"What is wrong?" Hanbin asked again.

"Nothing is wrong." Yunhyeong responded lazily.

"What's your deal?" Hanbin pushed another question.

Yunhyeong paused and put down the clothes that he was folding and faced Hanbin who is now sitting on his bed.

"I'm trying to pack here, Hanbin. Just leave me alone, so I can finizh early and maybe get some rest. I am tired." Yunhyeong said while trying to mask a decent face despite of the urge to shout and snap at Hanbin.

He wanted to punch him on the face. He wants to bawl his eyes out and cry. He wanted top scream at Hanbin but he chose not to.

"Not enough reason." Hanbin stated. 

"You know that you are terrible liar and lying to me is your worst talent." He added. 

Yunhyeong gulped. He got caught. Between his lies he got caught. 

"No, loving you is my worst talent." He answered. 

Maybe he snapped. Maybe it is too much. Maybe it needs to end. Maybe it doesn't need to happen in Jeju. Maybe it's time. Maybe this is goodbye. 

Before speaking his thoughts out, Yunhyeong closed his eyes and breathe. Trying to calm his senses, remembering the words that je wanted to say. Among the sea of words that is swimming inside head only three words stood up. 

"Let's break up." Yunhyeong might have blurted it loudly and it's the worst timing but what's done is done. 

"What?" Hanbin asked thinking that he must have misheard what Yunhyeong said. 

"I said what I said, now get out." Yunhyeong said while he tries to finish whatever he is doing. Without looking back, Yunhyeong knew that he was now alone in his room. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed his phone and texted the members that he broke up with Hanbin. Seconds later, all five replies came in. 

Bobby: Fucking finally you woke up idiot.   
Jinhwan: Congratulations, it's about time.   
Chanwoo: Good thinking.   
Junhoe: Song Yunhyeong you finally used your brain.   
Donghyuk: Good thinking hyung! 

On the other side of the house, one person is confused and hurt. Not knowing what to do, he texted all the members that Yunhyeong broke up with him. Seconds later, everyone responded. 

Bobby: You deserve it. Yunhyeong's too good for you.   
Jinhwan: I know. It's a good thing actually, for Yunhyeong.   
Chanwoo: That is sad but I am happy for Yunhyeong hyung.   
Junhoe: It's your fault Kim Hanbin.   
Donghyuk: Smart and bold move from Yunhyeong hyung. Can't back you up Hanbin hyung, I am on Yunhyeong's side. 

What did he do? He is now confused as to why he gets the hate while Yunhyeong gets the love when he was the one who called off their relationship.

He doesn't have time to argue because in few hours they need to fly out to Australia for their concert. He'll probably think of a way to get Yunhyeong to talk to him when they are in Australia already. 

Even on the plane he got rejected, he can't even go near Yunhyeong because of Bobby and Chanwoo. They occupied both sides that makes it harder for him to get beside Yunhyeong.

It is frustrating.

Yunhyeong never spared him a glance. He is wearing a sunglasses which makes it harder to know what Yunhyeong is feeling right now.

"Hyung, what did I do?" Hanbin asked Jinhwan who is sitted beside him.

"Well, you've neglected him for awhile now. Today is probably the worst. Going to a photo exhibit with someone that Yunhyeong sees as a competition for your attention and a threat to your relationship. Nice move really Hanbin. Didn't know you are this stupid." Jinhwan answered.

Looking at Junhoe who is quietly sitting and listening to the conversation, Hanbin seeks for help.

"Sorry but I am on Yunhyeong's side. Among everyone of us, you should be the person that knows Yunhyeong well. Hurting and neglecting him wasn't on the option when we approved you to date him." Junhoe said while looking at the person in Hanbin's back who happens to just pass by.

"He is fragile. Maybe not a glass that easily breaks but he is Song Yunhyeong, Hanbin-ah." Bobby added. "I can punch you on the face but that would hurt Yunhyeong so I won't." He added before leaving.

Upon arriving Australia, they were given a time off. Since they are holding self cams Hanbin cam interact with Yunhyeong even though he can feel the uncomfortable air from the other. 

Maybe it's a bad thing to be selfish. Maybe I don't want to break up. Maybe I don't want Yunhyeong out of my life. Maybe I am really dumb. 

Their first stop is Sydney, upon arrival they visited random places. Yunhyeong was enjoying and is having a good time. Thanks to everyone that constantly checks on his sanity and sad meter. He ain't really feeling anything right now, except to the fact that he is avoiding Hanbin this whole trip. It is just the first day but Yunhyeong is already running out of route to hide. If there were no fans or cameras around he would've not look nor talk to Hanbin.

He already noticed that Hanbin has been following him everywhere he goes, it seems like he is looking for a timing to corner me. And he did a decent job.

I don't know what happened but here he is now handing a ticket to Hanbin. He hasn't see Bobby nor Jinhwan so he got no excuse but to get stuck with his ex.

Walking side by side, Yunhyeong his trying to fasten his pace so he can be at least ahead of Hanbin. However, it doesn't work that way.

"Walk slowly. You will hurt your legs." He heard from Hanbin.

"Already used to getting hurt, a little pain on my feet won't bring me to my grave." Yunhyeong replied.

Okay, maybe that was too much. Yunhyeong thought.

"I am sorry." Hanbin said.

Yunhyeong stopped his tracks making Hanbin slow down his pace as well.

Yunhyeong faced Hanbin removing his sunglasses and focused on looking at Hanbin's eyes.

"You've said sorry before. Nothing's change. You've said sorry more than you said I love you." Yunhyeong paused.

Trying to calm down, trying not to attract unnecessary crowd.

"I feel like I am the mistress to your relationship with Jaewon. It seems like I am an escort that you only need when you are bored or if Jaewon is around." Yunhyeong paused again.

He is not crying. There ain't no signs of tears as well. Yunhyeong thinks he is really handling this well. Guess all those late night practice have finally worked out.

"Stop making me feel like a fool. Stop tossing me away when you get bored. Stop caring as if I mean something to you." Yunhyeong ended his words and continued to walk.

Hanbin half jogged to catch up with Yunhyeong and when he did he slightly grabbed the elder that made him stop his tracks.

"You are everything to me. Jaewon is just a friend. You mean to me more than what you think." Hanbin uttered while looking at Yunhyeong's unbothered face.

"Prove it." The last words that Hanbin heard from Yunhyeong the whole time that day.

Maybe he really needs to prove it. Hanbin knew this time, his words wouldn't bother Yunhyeong. He never got mad at him but knowing that the elder is calmly taking everything in means that he is serious. It is either he goes home to Korea with a boyfriend or he goes home with a brokenheart.

Concert day folded in and ended in blur. He got rejected by Yunhyeong twice during their performance. It's okay. This won't break him or that's what he is trying to tell himself.

It is getting frustrating because Hanbin does not know how to prove to Yunhyeong that he is everything to him. 

It gets worst when his photos from the exhibit gets posted in the internet. Fans have beem connecting it with the photo sets that he posted on Instagram. 

Hanbin is getting crazy over this. He can't even defend himself. to Yunhyeong because the latter doesn't even want to talk to him. 

On their way to Melbourne, Hanbin made sure that everything gets cleared out. 

Now, left alone with Yunhyeong in the airport longue - decided to it might be the worst place but he can't risk this chance. 

"I'm sorry." Hanbin started. 

Yunhyeong looked at him with a questioning look. 

"Save your sorry Hanbin. We've been through this. Let's peacefully wait for our flight pretending that we don't know each other." Yunhyeong answered without hesitation. 

"Just hear me out. After hearing me out, it's up to you on what you are going to do about me and our relationship." Hanbin rebutted. 

"I don't want to associate myself with you and more importantly our relationship ended the moment you treat me like an outsider." Yunhyeong nonchalantly replied. 

"I am insecure. Insecure that everything about you seems so perfect. That everyone seems to love you and you've got everyone's attention." Hanbin paused trying to stop himself from crying. 

"I got everyone's attention except yours." Yunhyeong answered. 

Upon hearing this Hanbin's inside broke - he wasn't even thinking straight that while everyone is giving Yunhyeong attention and love je was the one that Yunhyeong wanted it the most. Did he had so much fun with the company of others that he forgot to be Yunhyeong's company? 

"It's my fault. I know it is." Hanbin saying now with a shaking voice. Yunhyeong looked at him with the saddest eyes. 

"I've been dropping so many hints on Instagram, Variety shows and interviews but you seems to brush all of it." Yunhyeong said while trying to calm his voice.

"Do you think I was playing along when I publicly said that I love you? When I publicly asked you to go to Jeju with me? When I publicly posts the photos that you took? They we're signs that I wanted you to look at me Bin. I craved for your attention. The attention that you have Jaewon. Was I a consolation when you posted our photo among the photos with Jaewon?" Yunhyeong asked.

"It was there for a reason, Yun. You are there for a reason. Our picture was there for me to remind you that no matter who I hangout with — I will always come home to you and you only." Hanbin answered.

"Forgive me please."

"It's not that easy Hanbin."

"I know. But can you at least reconsider and not break up with me."

"It's gonna be a long process. I am tired of getting hurt."

"I promise not to hurt you again."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

"What can I do?" Hanbin asked while holding Yunhyeong's hand.

"Just wait until I can confidently say I love you too whenever you say I love you." Yunhyeong answered.

Upon hearing this, Hanbin knew that it doesn't end here. Proving himself to Yunhyeong again will take some time. But at least he is going home with neither a broken heart or an ex.


End file.
